


A Long Journey Drabble Collection

by joonghwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Foreplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonghwa/pseuds/joonghwa
Summary: a collection of drabbles/short one-shots





	A Long Journey Drabble Collection

Jongho surveyed you quietly and brought the heel of his palm to his own crotch. He rutted up against his hand, eyes glittering dangerously. You’d had a long day, and had come home to Jongho, ready to relax. Instead, you found him like this—jeans tented and pretty tongue peeking out past his lips as he palmed himself. You weren’t complaining, but were still rather taken aback at how forward he was being.

“I’ve been waiting for you to get home,” he murmured. He popped the button open on his jeans, emboldened by the way your eyes flashed at the sight of him.

You slinked over to the bed, heart racing in your chest, and his lips parted into a soft moan just when you reached him.

“Excuse me sir, is this seat taken?” you asked, honeyed voice teasing but still betraying how desperate you suddenly were for him. Jongho chuffed out a laugh, then lifted his hands to grab your hips and pull you down onto his lap. You straddled him, and he leaned up to kiss you once more, inhaling the sweet warmth of your breath as he did.

His kisses were gentle, in stark contrast to how brazen he had been only moments ago. He took his time, each motion deliberate and careful, and entirely not what you were craving after his earlier display.

You pulled back, meeting his gaze and raising a brow. “I’m not a doll,” you leered at him, at the too gentle treatment he was giving you.

Jongho hummed, fingers drumming against the small of your back as he contemplated your words. You ground your hips down against him, impatient. "I don't need to be treated like a princess."

Jongho carefully watched you lick your lips as you ground against him once more. He spoke, voice like velvet and eyes like flames. “Is that how we’re going to play it today?”

He was standing then, pulling you up with him. His hands were on you, one at your waist, the other cupping the curve of your cheek as he forced your lips together.  Your hands tangled in his hair, and Jongho pressed his full weight against you. Breath wheezed out of you as your back hit the wall and Jongho took that momentary distraction as an opportunity to fit his hands beneath your ass.

“Up,” he demanded, and lifted your legs to wrap around his waist. He gripped your ass firmly, rough calloused hands sliding beneath your skirt and dragging against your smooth skin. His teeth were bright as he grinned wolfishly at you, even in the dim lighting.

Your heart fluttered in your chest at the feral look in his eyes. Jongho lifted a hand once more to grab a fistful of your hair and tug it to the side. His teeth scraped against your skin, tongue trailing along it as he tasted he salt of your sweat. He was hard against you, warm through the fabric of his jeans, and twitching.

Jongho released your hair and gently brushed his rugged fingerpads down your neck where his mouth had been. His chest heaved with every breath, winded already.  

“I’m going to put you down now,” He rasped when he spoke, voice low. “And when I do, I want you on that bed.”

You swallowed thickly and ignored the way your breath hitched in your chest.

“Understood?” he asked. You nodded quickly and yelped when he pinched your ass before dropping you.

You scrambled to the bed immediately, with Jongho hot on your heels. You were still on your knees when he got his hands on you, flipping you onto your back.

Jongho slotted himself between your legs, spreading them wide and sliding his palms up the inside of your thighs. When he looked down at you, his eyes were black, glassy and unfocused.

He dipped his head down to drag his lips against the shell of your ear, and this time when he spoke, his voice was a whisper.

“I’m going to break you.” And there was promise in those words. 


End file.
